federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Smith
}} , , Earth |status=Active |status_date=2410 |born=12 November 1993 |age_current= |father=Ethan Smith |mother=Gracie Smith |marital_status=Single |rank=Fleet Admiral |affiliation=United Federation of Planets |affiliation2=Starfleet |occupation=Flag officer |location= }} Early Life Simon Jay Smith was born on 12 November 1993 in , , on Earth to Ethan Smith and Gracie Smith. On August 10, 2025; Simon volunteered for the first Earth to Mars mission. With only 2 months left the spacecraft encountered a Ionic Storm that damage the craft and sent it off course; adrift. In order to survive; Simon put himself into cryo-sleep. 376 years have past. The Federation Starship USS Columbia found his craft adrift in the Gamma Orionis Sector. It took him 3 years to readjust to the time and alien species, but he was able reintegrate with life. Academy Years In 2404, Simon was admitted to Starfleet Academy and was trained in engineering. During the first two years, he endured hardships; First with the information he was learning, and second, ridicule by other students for being from ancient times. He was often called Primitive or Caveman. Nothing new during his elementary school years. In the last two years of academy training. Simon graduated top 10 honor cadets out of his class; He was #3, #2 was a human named Solarmetric and #1 was a Vulcan named Tu'Cul. Starfleet Career Aboard the USS Gotengo Ensign Smith (or Mercury, now preferred) was assigned to the USS Gotengo (NCC-93574-G) under as Senior Engineer. The Gotengo was in the 5th Fleet to defend the Vega IX colony from Borg incursion. After fighting the Borg off the Gotengo. Captain Taggart order Mercury to take a small away team to the USS Khitomer and help fight off the Borg and get the engine online. After complete his mission; Mercury is called to return to the Gotengo. Captain Taggart and the bridge crew were killed in action, after taking a direct hit to the bridge. Being the only senior officer alive. Mercury became Acting Captain of the Gotengo. The Gotengo rejoined the fleet over Vega IX to fight off Borg ships. After that he joined the forces on the planet's surface to evacuate the survivors and hold ground until Task Force Omega came. After a series of Borg waves; The Task force came and fought of the Borg, The colony was saved! Starfleet Command order the USS Gotengo to report to Earth Spacedock and Mercury to for a field promotion to and be made commander of the . Throughout his command; Simon completed mission dealing with the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, etc. His main mission deal with the Mirror Universe. As Federation officer; peace is the important objective to achieve. Admiral Smith nearly lost himself and his crew in the process. With the Terran Empire incursion, Starfleet finally ordered Admiral Smith to form a special taskforce, and find a way stop the incursion. During the mission, Smith runs into an ally known as the Interspecies Republic. Personal Interests Every now and then; Simon would visit the and relive his past with long gone family members and friends. He invented a device that can record your memories and play the out in the holodeck. He loves to try new things (especially food). Personal Relationships Friendships Michael Anthony Nicholson During they're academy years; Nicholson was a close friend to Simon and was there for him to endure the ridicule. They both had a bet on who will become Commander of their own ship. Simon beat him to it when due to the Vega event. In time Nicholson became Chief Science Officer on the USS Gotengo (NCC-93574-G). Lee'sa A Andorian Security officer onboard the USS Gotengo (NCC-93574-G) during the Vega event. She volunteered to go with Simon to the USS Khitomer. She became acting First officer and help Simon lead a defense of Vega. Simon chose her to be his official first officer. In time the two became close friends. Family Naomi Smith Great-Great grand niece of Simon Smith. She was a first year cadet when Simon was Found. She is a very outgoing and a natural leader. She becomes chief tactical officer and later Captain of the USS Gotengo.